


Einem geschenkten Gaul ...

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Eine harmlose Tagtraumbox aus Weasleys Zauberscherzartikelladen verdreht drei Personen gehörig den Kopf. --- SS/HG/LM ----
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Einem geschenkten Gaul ...

Nur sehr wenige Personen wussten die Wahrheit. Eine davon, war Narcissa, die nun höchstpersönlich Tee in den Salon brachte. Lucius, blass und kränklich, brachte ein karges aber ehrliches Lächeln zustande.

„Danke dir, meine Liebe!“, murmelte er und haschte nach ihrer Hand, um ihr einen Kuss darauf zu drücken. Severus sah genervt weg.

„Macht keinen Unsinn, habt ihr gehört?!“, sprach sie hauptsächlich Severus an. Dessen Antwort war ein reservierter Blick, welcher Narcissa zu den Worten nötigte:

„Ich kenne deine Art von Geschenken, Severus Snape. Lucius ist …“

„Würdest du so lieb sein und uns allein lassen, mein Herz?“, intervenierte Lucius höflich, doch mit unüberhörbarem Druck in der Stimme. Narcissa musterte ihren Gatten ausführlich und nickte dann.

„Schon gut. Es ist schließlich dein Geburtstag, Schatz!“, sagte sie, beugte sich über ihn und küsste seine Stirn.

„Ich vertraue dir, Severus“, flüsterte sie ihm zischend zu, bevor sie widerwillig den Salon verließ.

Narcissa war eine der wenigen Personen, die wussten, dass Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape sehr enge Freunde waren. Malfoys Umgang mit Crabbe und Goyle und den anderen „flachköpfigen Idioten“ war nur Fassade. Sein einziger und bester Freund war seit vielen Jahren Severus Snape. Dabei hatten sie sich erst nach Hogwarts im Rahmen ihrer Todesser-Tätigkeit kennen- und schätzen gelernt. Beide Männer bevorzugten jedoch, dass ihre Freundschaft so geheim wie möglich gehalten wurde. Jedes Jahr, an Lucius‘ Geburtstag, kam Severus zu ihm und hatte immer ein spezielles Geschenk dabei. Auch in diesem Jahr, dem bisher dunkelsten Jahr, seit langer Zeit.

„Endlich ist sie weg“, murmelte Lucius und holte einen Flachmann aus dem Inneren seiner Jacke, um einen guten Schuss Rum in den Tee zu kippen. Der blonde Mann warf ihm die Flasche zu und er tat es seinem Freund gleich.

„Wie weht der Wind, Severus?“

„Scharf und eisig. Frag lieber nicht. Kommen wir zu … netteren Themen.“ Jetzt holte er aus der Tasche seines Umhanges ein kleines Geschenk. Es war nicht größer als eine Seifendose, war in schwarzes Seidenpapier gewickelt und mit einem banalen Bindfaden umwickelt, da Severus unter gar keinen Umständen schnulzig erscheinen wollte.

„Oh, ich habe ein wenig Angst, Severus“, kicherte Lucius ein bisschen albern und er schmunzelte.

„Musst du immer haben. Aber nach meinem … Geschenk, geht es dir sicher nicht schlechter als zuvor. Wie helfen die Tropfen?“

„Noch ganz gut. Ich befürchte jedoch, du musst das nächste Mal eine Potenz nach oben gehen.“

„Kein Problem, du musst es nur sagen.“ Während sie sprachen, entwickelte Lucius das Geschenk. Eine Box kam zum Vorschein. Sie war hellblau, aus Pappe und es stand auf dem Deckel nur ein Wort: Gefahr!

„Nein, ist das etwa …“

„Eine Tagtraumbox aus dem Weasley-Laden. Ich habe sie mir besorgen lassen und … ein wenig verändert.“ Severus konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen. Erst recht nicht, als Lucius‘ graue Augen sich weiteten.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa …“

„Oh doch!“ Panisch schaute Lucius zur Tür, hinter der Narcissa verschwunden war.

„Keine Sorge, sie lässt uns eine Weile in Ruhe.“

„Hast du ihr etwa gesagt, was …“

„Aber nein. Wie kannst du so etwas von mir denken, Lucius. Was wir sprechen, bleibt hier, in diesem Raum. Ebenso wie mein Geschenk. Deine Frau hat Anstand und Respekt, das weißt du.“ Der Blonde seufzte und man sah ihm förmlich an wie die Anspannung nachließ.

„Wie lange kann ich mir den Spaß gönnen?“

„In etwa eine halbe Stunde lang. Und … wir teilen ihn uns.“ Malfoys Kopf flog herum.

„Ach verdammt, Snape! Ich wusste, es gibt einen Haken. Du …“

„Wir teilen dieselbe Vorliebe, was hast du erwartet?“

„Ein bisschen Privatsphäre vielleicht?“ Severus stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus.

„Ich habe die Sequenz erschaffen. Was glaubst du, wie viel daran für dich privat ist?“

„Schon gut. Machen wir die Box auf.“ Wie abgesprochen, tranken beide Männer ihren Rum mit Tee mit einem Zug aus, Severus rutschte seinen Sessel nahe an den Malfoys, auf dessen Beinen die kleine Box stand.

„Wenn du jemals jemanden davon erzählst, drehe ich dir den Hals um, Snape.“

„Red‘ keinen Unsinn, du brauchst mich doch. Soll ich Händchen halten?“

„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus, Severus.“ Langsam und beinah ängstlich, hob Lucius den Deckel an. Seine Augen waren auf den kleinen Tisch mit dem Tee gerichtet. Severus, der den Zauber für seine Zwecke angepasst hat und dabei den Erfindergeist der Weasley-Zwillinge bewundert hatte, fühlte, wie es nun auch ihn in den Tagtraum riss.

„Darf ich fragen, was ich hier soll?“

„Nein, Miss Granger!“ Unnachgiebig schob er das Mädchen die Auffahrt des Malfoy-Anwesens mit der Hand zwischen ihren Schultern nach oben. Hermione trug ein taubengraues Kleid, was die Farbe von Lucius‘ Augen hatte, und ein ganzes Stück über dem Knie endete. Um ihre Schultern, Brust und Bauch, war eine riesige rote Schleife, die ihre Arme auf eine nette und äußerst praktische Weise zusammenhielt.

„Was habe ich denn getan?“

„Sie waren vorlaut, haben im Unterricht einfach reingeredet und haben sich trotz wiederholter Ermahnung nicht an meine Anordnung gehalten. Ich hätte sie auch eine Strafarbeit zu der Entwicklung der Säuregase machen lassen können. Da ist ein Nachmittag bei Tee und Gebäck doch eindeutig besser, hm?“

Seine Stimme klang süffisant und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Miss Granger versprühte den Duft der Jugend. Sie roch wie Rosen nach dem Regen, hatte die Haut von einem Pfirsich und das Aussehen einer legendären Prinzessin. Und sie hatte ein Mundwerk, wie es nur Muggle hatten. Lose und aufbrausend.

„Aber es ist das Malfoy-Haus!“, fauchte sie ihn an und wollte ihm entkommen, in dem sie versuchte rechts auszubrechen. Mit ihren hochhakigen Schuhen kam sie im Kies allerdings nicht weit.

„Na, na, Miss Granger. Nicht so ungestüm. Sie stellen sich wirklich an. Wollen sie etwa andeuten, dass sie noch nie ein Geschenk waren?“ Ihre braunen Augen blitzten mordlüstern.

„Sie haben mich entführt und verschleppt und bieten mich jetzt Malfoy wie eine Sklavin an?“ Ihre Stimme war hoch und überschlug sich vor lauter Empörung.

„Keine Sklavin, ein Geschenk, Mädchen. Das ist ein Unterschied!“

„Ach ja? Worin sollte der bestehen?“

„Nun, ich schenke, weil mir Lucius etwas bedeutet. Ich weiß, sie können ihn nicht ausstehen, wie 99,9% der Menschen, die ihn kennenlernen. Aber sie dürfen mir glauben, dass er weniger Monster ist, als ich es bin. Wenn sie brav den Tee absolvieren, könnte ich mich dazu überreden lassen, ihnen ein Ohnegleichen zu versprechen, ohne die kommenden Noten mit einzuberechnen.“

„Bedrohung, Erpressung, Bestechung, Nötigung. Sie sind der mieseste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist, Professor Snape!“, spuckte sie ihm vor die Füße.

„Hm, haben sie schon mal mit dem Dunklen Lord gesprochen?“

„Der ist KEIN Mensch!“ Sie hatten die Tür erreicht. Severus war das Schmunzeln ein wenig vergangen und er knallte ein paarmal laut den großen Türring gegen die Tür. Leider konnte er nicht während des Zaubers über die sinnvolle oder dumme Modifikation nachdenken. Wäre Miss Granger wirklich derart garstig und widerspenstig? Egal. Am Ende musste Malfoy mit ihr klar kommen. Schließlich schwärmte ihm der Blonde ununterbrochen von dem Mädchen vor. Es klang zwar eher wie eine Schmährede auf das verkommene Schlammblutweib doch Severus kannte Malfoy lang und gut genug, um seine Bewunderung für Miss Granger herauszuhören.

Und es war Lucius selbst, der die Tür öffnete.

„Sever…“ Der Rest blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Lucius erstrahlte im alten Glanz seiner besten Zeit. Sein blondes Haar glänzte, seine Gesichtszüge waren edel, glatt und herablassend, sein Lächeln hatte einen Hauch Zynismus, wirkte ansonsten aber leuchtend wie der Morgenstern.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lucius!“, skandierte Severus und gab Miss Granger einen sanften Schubs in Richtung Malfoy. Sie hatte das nicht erwartet und stolperte nach vorn. Hätte sie Lucius nicht aufgefangen, wäre sie der Länge nach in die Eingangshalle gefallen.

„Welch Überraschung …“ Malfoy stellte sie wieder auf die Füße und blickte interessiert von Miss Grangers Dekolleté zu Severus.

„Was?“, fragte er Lucius so unschuldig wie es nur ging.

„Nichts. Narcissa hat mich nur, wie jedes Jahr gewarnt. Sie sagte: irgendwann bringt dich Snape mit seinen seltsamen Geschenken um. Aber diesmal … hast du dich selbst übertroffen, Severus.“

„Ihr seid widerlich!“, knurrte Hermione, doch niemand hörte auf sie.

„Reg dich ab, Mädchen, ist nur ein Traum!“, sagte Malfoy lapidar zu ihr und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Danach zog er die Schleife ab, packte ihre Hand und zerrte sie vorwärts, in Richtung Wintergarten. Dort war ein Tisch mit allen möglichen Leckereien. Vermutlich hatte Narcissa ihn vorbereitet, doch beide Männer hatten eher Augen für Miss Granger.

„Sehen sie, Miss Granger. Tee und Kuchen. Habe ich zu viel versprochen?“

„Tee, Kuchen und zwei geile, alte Männer.“

„Pfff, meint sie uns, Severus?“

„Kann nicht sein. Tee mit Rum, Hermione?“ Severus ging zur persönlichen Ansprache über, was sie rot werden ließ. Obwohl sie ihm keine Antwort gegeben hatte, goss er ihr Tee ein, ließ den Rum jedoch weg. Lucius hingegen kippte sich zwei Drittel der Tasse Rum ein und goss mit Tee auf.

„Und Lucius, gefällt sie dir?“ Hermione stand mit ihrer Teetasse in der Hand inmitten des Raumes, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Im Wintergarten war es tropisch warm, die grünen Pflanzen um sie herum, schienen sie zu beruhigen und ihren feministischen Trotz ein bisschen runter gekühlt zu haben.

„Wunderschön. So, wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Eine Göttin“, wisperte Malfoy lächerlich andächtig.

„Nun, noch nicht. Aber in ein paar Jahren … gut, dass wir dann schon beide hinüber sind.“

„Hallo? Ich höre euch!“, fauchte sie böse in Severus‘ Richtung.

„Oh ja, ich vergaß. Ich habe sie vielleicht ein bisschen zu realistisch erschaffen.“ Severus räusperte sich und sah zur Seite.

„Du alter Schlingel“, merkte Lucius amüsiert an.

„Also, warum bin ich hier? Für dünnen Tee und überzuckerten Kuchen, von dem ich Diabetes bekomme?“, fragte Miss Granger auf ihre selbstbewusste Art.

„Für das und noch viel mehr“, murmelte Severus rau und konnte seine Augen kaum noch von ihr nehmen. Wie ein Raubtier begann er um sie herum zu laufen.

„Du bist hier, weil ich dich um Vergebung bitten will, dafür was ich und mein Sohn über dich gesagt haben. Wir haben uns alle geirrt.“

„Übertreib’s nicht, Malfoy!“, knurrte Severus, der hinter Hermione stehen geblieben war. Mit einer schnellen, zielsicheren Handbewegung löste er ihren Haarknoten und ihre dicken braunen Haare fielen ihr über ihre Schultern.

„Doch ja, ich … knie und bitte aufrichtig um Verzeihung für das Benehmen der Malfoys!“ Lucius kniete sich wirklich und Hermione blickte schockiert nach unten. Dabei hielt sie ihre Teetasse so schief, dass der Tee überlief und auf ihr Kleid tropfte. Sie schrie auf, ließ die Tasse fallen, strauchelt und Severus, der zum Glück hinter ihr stand, fing sie auf. Nicht ganz zufällig war seine Hand auf ihrer Brust.

„Ich darf doch sehr bitten, Professor Snape!“, zischte sie, stellte sich wieder hin und nahm seine Hand von ihrer Brust.

„Du darfst mich um ganz viel bitten. Es gibt nur eine Bedingung, wir teilen mit Malfoy.“ Hermione schnappte empört nach Luft und starrte den armen Lucius böse an, der immerhin wieder auf die Füße gekommen war.

„Ihr seid pervers! Abartig und krank! Mrs Malfoy“ NARCISSA MALFOY!“, schrie Hermione plötzlich ganz laut und panisch.

„Spar dir die Mühe, Liebes, meine Frau ist shoppen. Das dauert ein paar Stunden. Niemand ist im Haus, außer uns. Aber wir wollen dir nichts tun.“

„Nein? Was sonst?!“ Ihre Stimme zitterte. Nicht vor Angst, wie Severus gut wusste, sondern aus Wut.

„Dich verwöhnen. Man macht das mit Frauen wie dir.“

„Mit Frauen wie … mir? Was soll das bitte bedeuten?“

„Dass du etwas Besonderes bist, will Malfoy sagen. Er denkt, je komplizierter sein Geschwafel klingt, desto klüger kommt er rüber. Aber ich sag es dir mit verständlichen Worten: Du bist der Traum unserer schlaflosen Nächte und wir wollen dich. Du bist hier, weil wir das wollen. Du kannst nicht gehen, weil wir das wollen. Du kannst nur eins tun: uns machen lassen. Ich verspreche, dass dir nichts geschieht.“

„Habe ich gar keine Wahl?“

„Nein, denn du bist nur ein magisches Konstrukt.“ Hermione seufzte resigniert und verlor ein wenig von ihrer eisigen, widerspenstigen Aura.

„Wäre das nicht weniger kompliziert gegangen, Severus?“, flüsterte Lucius ihm zu.

„Klappe, Malfoy! Einem geschenktem Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul, klar?!“

„Na gut, wenn ich keine Wahl habe, würde ich gern etwas von dieser Sahnetorte nehmen.“ Lucius sprang zum Tisch und häufte ihr ein riesiges Stück auf den Teller, während er Hermione zu einem Sessel führte. Das Mädchen wirkte nun ruhiger, nicht mehr so aufgebracht, doch längst noch nicht willig oder gar überzeugt. Severus kniete sich vor sie, zog ihr die Pumps aus und begann ihre Füße zu massieren, während Lucius sich neben sie setzte und begann sie mit der Torte zu füttern. Severus musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er nach oben schaute. Vermutlich hatte er als Kind zu viele schlechte Mugglefilme geschaut, als er eine derartig skurrile Szene erschaffen hatte.

Nach ein paar Momenten seufzte Hermione wieder. Diesmal jedoch aus Wohlgefühl, wie sie schnell merkten.

„Die Torte ist wirklich gut. Sagt jetzt nicht, ihr beide habt sie … gezaubert?“

„Unsinn. Das war mein Küchenpersonal.“ Absichtlich ließ Lucius die Gabel kippen, als sie voller Torte über Hermiones Dekolleté schwebte.

„Ups, ein Unfall.“

„Billig, Mister Malfoy. Wirklich billig“, murmelte Hermione ein wenig schläfrig, verhinderte jedoch auch nicht, dass sich Lucius über ihren Ausschnitt beugte und begann die Sahne der Torte mit seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge und seinem Mund zu entfernen. Nebenher legte er behutsam eine Hand um Hermiones Brust.

Severus schaute ihr ins Gesicht, begierig und abwartend. Erst war sie erschrocken und abwehrend, doch als sie merkte, wie sanft Lucius war, schloss sie genüsslich die Augen. Seine Männlichkeit reagierte unverzüglich als ihre Lippen ein bisschen auseinander gingen und sich eine Hand auf Lucius‘ blondes Haar legte. Lucius öffnete geschickte die Kreuzschnürung von Hermiones Kleid, welches am Dekolleté begann und bis zum Bauchnabel geschnürt war.

„Das ist nur ein Traum, oder?“, murmelte sie und öffnete ihre dunklen Augen einen Spalt weit, um über Lucius‘ Kopf hinweg zu ihm sehen. Er, der immer noch wie ein Sklave zu ihren Füßen kniete und seine Hände über ihre nackten Waden gleiten ließ, war verloren.

Ausgiebig hatten Lucius und er ihre erotischen Fantasien ausgetauscht, hatten in Tagträumen geschwelgt, bis ihm zufällig diese Erfindung von Fred und George Weasley in die Hände gefallen war, die sie in ihrem Zauberscherzartikelladen verkauften. Die Idee war geboren und viele Stunden magischer Anstrengungen lagen hinter ihm, um Lucius das Ergebnis zu schenken.

In Miss Grangers Kleid klaffte nun ein Spalt, der wie ihre Vulva aussah. Lucius fummelte immer noch an der Schnürung und Severus ahnte, dass er ihn dabei verdammte. Doch endlich war sie soweit gelöst, dass Hermiones helle, glatte Haut zu sehen war. Vorsichtig schob Lucius seine Hand durch die Schnüre in Richtung ihrer Brust. Als er sie umfasste, holte Hermione tiefer Luft, bog ihren Rücken ein bisschen durch und öffnete unwillkürlich ihre Schenkel.

„Das geht mir alles ein wenig schnell“, hörten sie Hermiones butterweiche Stimme. Severus hatte seine Hände ein wenig höher geschoben, bis zu ihren Knien.

„Das sagt die Dame, die kein Höschen trägt“, antwortete er ihr lasziv. Sie zuckte zusammen und schloss ihre Beine.

„Was? Warum sagt mir das niemand?“

„Merkt man das nicht?“, brummte Lucius, der endlich eine von Hermiones Brüsten völlig entblößt hatte. Es waren kleine, volle Brüste, weiß wie Milch mit einem hellrosa Warzenhof. Sacht umschloss Lucius die Knospe mit seinen Lippen.

„Was?“, hauchte Hermione zusammenhangslos und begann ihre Finger in Lucius‘ Haare zu schieben.

„Die Wahrheit ist doch, Miss Granger, du bist nicht die, für die du dich hältst“, sagte Severus und drückte ihre Schenkel wieder auseinander. Das Kleid rutschte hoch und gab einen Blick auf ihre Mitte frei. Das Knien zwischen ihren Beinen wurde langsam unangenehm, weil seine Männlichkeit verzweifelt pulsierte. Geduld, dachte er und begann ihr Knie und die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel zu küssen.

„Ich … bin ein anständiges Mädchen! Rechtschaffend, ehrgeizig, fleißig und gewissenhaft.“

„Sicher. Und darüber hinaus sexy wie eine Dämonengöttin“, flüsterte Lucius träge. Er hatte ihre hart gewordene Brustknospe zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zwirbelte sie, bis Hermione ein dumpfes Stöhnen entwich.

„Dämonengöttin? So einen Schwachsinn gibt es nicht, Malfoy!“

„Sei nicht so kritisch Snape. Dann eben … ein Engel mit dem verführerischen Leib des Teufels.“

„Malfoy, Klappe!“ Lucius grunzte und widmete sich wieder Hermiones Brust. Inzwischen hatte er beiden entblößt und ihr das Kleid von den Schultern geschoben. Von der Sahne war nichts mehr übrig. Severus schaute Hermione ins Gesicht, bevor er weitermachte. Sie hatte ihre Augen halb geschlossen, wirkte total entrückt, wie unter Drogen und schien die Liebkosung zu genießen.

Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihre Beine weiter, als er seine Hände endlich bis zu ihrer warmen, feuchten Mitte schob. Als er sie dort mit seinen Fingerspitzen berührte, ging ein fiebriger Schauer durch ihren Körper. Sie seufzte dunkel auf, wühlte ihre Hand tiefer in Malfoys Haare und umkrallte mit der anderen Hand die Armlehne des Sessels. Zärtlich tastete er ihre Mitte mit seinen Fingern ab. Es war regelrecht heiß und nass. Unruhig rutschte Hermione hin und her, was er ihr gleichtat, weil es ihn so sehr danach verlangte sich die Hose runter zu reißen und in sie einzudringen. Auch Malfoy blickte ihn nun auffordernd an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Noch nicht. Noch längst nicht. Sie musste betteln, erst dann bekamen sie, was sie wollten. Severus ließ einen Finger in sie eindringen, was ihr ein entzücktes Geräusch entlockte.

„Niemand wird davon erfahren, oder?“

„Auf keinen Fall, Miss Granger. Wir sind ja nicht dämlich. Obwohl, Lucius …?“„Klappe, Snape!“

Severus nahm zwei Finger, um sie in ihre Hitze einzutauchen und nass wieder rauszuziehen. Was ein bisschen geduldige Liebkosung ausrichten konnte, dachte er amüsiert und beobachtete, wie Lucius sich unwillkürlich über die Beule in seiner Hose rieb. Das war so typisch für den Blonden. Immer so ungeduldig. Er hingegen, nahm seine andere Hand, tauchte sie in ihre feuchte Wärme. Mit dem rechten Daumen rieb er nun sanft über den sensiblen Punkt an der Spitze ihres Dreiecks und führte einen Finger der anderen Hand in ihre andere Lusthöhle. Hermione keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Professor Snape!“, schnaubte sie ganz durcheinander.

„Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, lasse ich es sein. Aber du solltest es wenigstens für ein paar Minuten versuchen, ja?“

Lucius‘ Gesicht wirkte ein wenig unglücklich. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, seine Augen waren ganz glasig und sein Atem hetzte schon ziemlich. Hektisch zog er sich Jacke, Weste und Hemd aus, was Hermione nur mit einem kurzen, abwesenden Blick würdigte. Ihre Augen lagen hauptsächlich auf seinem Gesicht. Und er sah sie an, weil er wissen wollte, wie seine Zärtlichkeit wirkte. Ihr runder Muskel wurde unter seiner ständigen Massage weich und sein Finger drang wie von selbst in sie ein. Hermione schloss irgendwann wieder die Augen, atmete schneller und drückte ihm ihr Becken entgegen. Es gefiel ihr also. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Malfoy sich gleich ganz auszog.

„Severus …“, sprach der Blonde ihn an.

„Ssscht!“, zischte er. Lucius beugte sich über ihn und beobachtete, was er mit seinen Händen tat.

„Wenn ich noch länger zuschauen muss, ejakuliere ich über deine Schulter.“

„Wage es nicht, Malfoy. Schau, wie entspannt und artig sie ist. Wir sollten das genießen.“

„Sorry, aber ich erleide Höllenqualen!“ Ein steifer Schwanz schob sich in sein Blickfeld.

„Weg damit, Malfoy! Du bist wie ein Kleinkind. Jetzt, alles, sofort. Wenn es vorbei ist, jammerst du. Du hast nur einen Ständer, verflucht!“

„Sehr witzig …“, keuchte Lucius und rieb selbst über seine harte Männlichkeit, während sich Hermione mit roten Wangen im Sessel räkelte und scheinbar ebensolche süßen Qualen erlitt wie Lucius. Ihre Mitte zuckte, glänzte feucht und die schmatzenden Geräusche gaben auch ihm den Rest. Besser, er schloss seine Augen, um die Beherrschung noch nicht zu verlieren. Als Hermione kleine Lustgeräusche ausstieß, wusste Severus, dass es nun soweit war. Er packte ihre Hände und zog sie hoch. Mit verschleiertem Blick und belegter Stimme sagte sie:

„Was? Ist es schon vorbei? Aber ich …“

Ihre Ungeduld amüsierte und stimulierte ihn.

„Nur Geduld, Miss Granger“, murmelte er und schob sie ein wenig vom Sessel weg. Als Severus begann sich zu entkleiden, nutzte Mr Malfoy seine Chance sich vor sie zu stellen. Absurd liebevoll legte er ihre Haare zurück, streichelte ihr Gesicht und küsste sie so behutsam, als wäre sie aus zerbrechlichem Glas. Dabei rieb er seine Erektion an ihrem flachen Bauch und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Schultern und Brüste gleiten. Severus nahm das sehr wohl wahr und beeilte sich enorm sich aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen. Endlich war es getan und er konnte sich hungrig an Miss Grangers zierliche Rückseite drücken. Mit einer Hand packte er ihre Haare und hielt sie zur Seite, als er ihren zarten Hals mit seinen Lippen erkundete. Lucius blinzelte ihn kurz verärgert an, zuckte jedoch dann die Schultern, küsste sich über Hermiones Brust und Bauch nach unten, bis er vor ihr kniete. Seinen Mund drückte er in ihr Lustzentrum, was ihr ein kehliges Geräusch entlockte. Severus hatte seinen anderen Arm um ihren Körper gelegt und umfasste nun ihre Brust mit seiner Hand.

Hermione stand nun ein bisschen unglücklich da, weil Lucius seine Zunge zwischen ihre Schenkel drückte und Severus seine Erektion zwischen ihre Beine schob, ohne in sie einzudringen. Sie keuchte und als sie wieder so kleine niedliche Geräusche ausstieß, ließ er sie los. Er ging zum Sessel, setzte sich hinein und blickte auffordernd zu Malfoy, der schnell verstand. Sanft aber bestimmt, dirigierte er Miss Granger vor den Sessel. Seine Hände auf ihren Schultern, drückten sie nach unten. Severus beobachtete dabei sehr genau ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Er sah Lust. Es war eine animalische, nicht rationale Lust, die ihre dunklen Augen widerspiegelten. Allein dieser Ausdruck darin, törnte ihn enorm an. Ihre weichen Lippen, die sofort begannen sich über seinen Bauch zu seiner Männlichkeit zu küssen, war nur das Extra, was er gar nicht gebraucht hätte. Ihre warmen Hände hatten erst seine Schenkel auseinander gedrückt, um besser dazwischen zu kommen, berührten nun aber schamlos seine Hoden. Ihre Finger erkundeten die Stelle unter den Hoden und schließlich schloss sich ihre schlanke Hand um seinen steinharten Schaft. Als sein Penis tief in ihrem warmen Mund versank, stöhnte er einmal tief. Lucius musterte ihn in einer Mischung aus Gier und Abscheu.

„Mach schon!“, keuchte er ihn unwirsch an. Warum brauchte der Idiot für alles eine Erlaubnis von ihm, dachte er genervt. Malfoy rückte sich nun Hermiones Unterleib zurecht und drang langsam in sie ein. Dabei stöhnte sie mit vollem Mund. Kein einziges Mal blickte Severus zu Malfoy, beobachtete nur Miss Grangers Gesicht und was Lucius mit ihr machte. Ihr hübsches Gesicht offenbarte eine lustvolle Entzückung, die ihn selbst an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachte. Die physische Stimulierung durch ihren Mund und ihre Berührungen, taten ihr übriges, um ihn nun dauerhaft keuchen zu lassen.

Hermione kam das erste Mal, nachdem Lucius zum Höhepunkt kam. Severus versuchte ihn ermahnend anzusehen, nach dem Motto: Wehe du kommst jetzt schon! Doch es war zu spät. Lucius‘ Antlitz war entspannt, seine Bewegungen in ihr, sichtlich begehrlich, sein Mund stand offen und seine Augen waren ganz glasig. Er konnte ihn nicht erreichen und verdammte seinen Freund für seine Voreiligkeit. Als Malfoys Orgasmus Geschichte war, er seine Männlichkeit aus ihr entfernte und nur noch ein bisschen abwesend zwischen ihren Beinen rieb, kam Hermione mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen. Severus war kurz davor zu explodieren. So war das nicht gedacht! Das Ganze sollte viel länger dauern. Er wollte das auskosten, doch der dämliche Malfoy war unbeherrscht und sogar Miss Granger entglitt ihm. War er der Einzige hier, der ein gewisses Maß an Körperbeherrschung hatte?

Ihr zarter Leib erzitterte, sie stöhnte ihre Ekstase an seinen vibrierenden Schwanz und schaute ihn schließlich mit dunklen Augen an.

„Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen“, flüsterte sie dunkel.

„Nichts wirst du!“, erwiderte er und erhob sich aus dem Sessel.

„Malfoy! Sitz!“, kommandierte er den Blonden, der kommentarlos tat, was er sagte. Miss Granger sah ihn fragend und zweifelnd an, als er sie wieder sanft nach unten und nach vorn drückte. Sie kam auf Malfoys Brust zum liegen, der ihn leicht dümmlich angrinste. Doch gleich legte er einen Arm um ihre Schulter, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und murmelte:

„Keine Sorge, Miss Granger, ich passe auf sie auf!“ Es klang süffisant, aber niemand kommentierte Malfoys falsches Hilfsangebot. Allerdings schob er auch gleichzeitig einen Arm unter Hermiones Körper, bis er ihre Mitte erreichte, die noch ganz nass von seinem Sperma war.

Auch Severus nutzte Malfoys Samen und Hermiones Feuchtigkeit, um ihren Ringmuskel geschmeidig zu machen. Seine Finger verrieben die Feuchtigkeit, massierten ihren Eingang, bis sie wieder dumpf stöhnte.

„Bereit, Miss Granger?“, fragte er sie leise.

Ihre Antwort hörte er nicht, da sie sie undeutlich an Malfoys Brust murmelte.

„Sie sagt Ja, Severus!“, übersetzte Lucius mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

Schon setzte er seine Penisspitze an die rotglänzende Öffnung. Langsam aber stetig, drang er ein Stückchen weiter vor, bis er sich geschmeidig in ihr bewegen könnte. Es war unerträglich eng und warm. Hermione stöhnte dabei wieder. Anders als zuvor, kehliger und losgelöster. Severus‘ Bewegungen waren auch viel sanfter, als die von Malfoy. Trotzdem stieß er Hermione bei jeder Bewegung ein wenig nach vorn, gegen Malfoys Brust und vor allem seine Hand an ihrem Schoss. Hermiones Venushügel lag perfekt in Lucius Hand, seine Finger konnten immer mal wieder in sie eindringen und die Reibung an ihrem sensiblen Punkt, ließ sie stöhnen.

Severus verlor den Verstand. Seine Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen. Manchmal zog er seine Männlichkeit ganz raus und versenkte sie in Zeitlupe wieder in ihr. Hermione begann zu wimmern, lustvoll und begehrlich, Lucius grinste selbstgefällig, strich ihr zärtlich über die Haare und flüsterte ihr Anfeuerungen ins Ohr.

„Besorgt er es dir richtig, mein hübsches Vögelchen?

Das ist nur die erste Runde, meine Hübsche.

Beim zweiten Mal, werde ich tief in dir sein, weil ich höre, dass dir das gefällt, Miss Granger.“

Als er kam, kam auch Hermione ein zweites Mal. Sie stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus, ihr Inneres zog sich ein paarmal fest um seine Erektion zusammen.

„Ja … ja … ja …“, keuchte sie haltlos und unter heftigen Zuckungen. Severus selbst stöhnte wie ein verwundetes Tier als er seine heiße Lust in ihr ergoss. Er hatte dabei das Gefühl, es würde ihn zerreißen. Alles, was er anschließend sah, war Miss Grangers Speichel, der feucht auf Malfoys Brust glänzte.

***

Severus beobachte sie schon seit mindestens zwanzig Minuten. Das Wetter war unleidlich wie seine Stimmung. Scharfe Windböen ließen seine Haare flattern und manchmal nieselte es. Der Tag war grau und die Beschreibung ungemütlich wäre eine zu schwächliche Definition für dieses garstige Wetter.

Und trotzdem saß Miss Granger schon seit einer Weile allein in einer Nische an der Außenmauer. In diesen Nischen, die sich über die gesamte Mauer des Schlossgeländes zogen, gab es eingelassene Sitzgelegenheiten und auf ebenso einer saß sie, seit geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten und starrte reglos vor sich hin. Der Wind klatschte ihr hin und wieder den Schal ins Gesicht, doch das schien Miss Granger nicht zu stören. Severus war misstrauisch, was sie dort tat, deswegen beobachtete er sie genau. Jetzt ging er näher, weil er sich langsam Sorgen machte. Magische Unfälle kamen hin und wieder vor. Schüler trieben Scherze untereinander, obwohl es verboten war. Besser, er nahm seine Aufsichtspflicht ernst und sah sich Granger mal genauer an. Sie reagierte nicht, als er näher kam. Ihr Blick war ins Leere gerichtet, aus ihrem rechten Mundwinkel lief ein langer Speichelfaden, der sich schon auf dem Schal verteilte und sie flüsterte gerade als er näher kam:

„Ja … ja … ja …“

Ihre Hände waren in ihren Umhangtaschen verborgen. Severus versuchte ein paar harmlose Weckversuche, scheiterte jedoch. Berühren wollte er sie nicht, das könnte falsch ausgelegt werden. Deswegen erschuf er magisch einen Kübel mit Eiswasser und kippte ihn über ihrem Kopf aus. Es wirkte.

Mit einem durchdringenden Schrei kam Miss Granger endlich zu sich. Ihre Augen klarten auf, sie starrte ihn böse und mit offenem Mund keuchend an, noch unfähig ein Wort zu sagen.

„Sie sabbern, Miss Granger!“ Hastig wischte sie sich über den Mund, zitterte und verbarg ihre Hand weiterhin ganz auffällig in ihrer Umhangtasche.

„Ich .. muss wohl eingeschlafen sein“, log sie recht verbesserungswürdig.

„Schwachsinn. Niemand schläft mit offenen Augen. Falls doch, sie sprechen im Schlaf“, fügte er gehässig an. Sie errötete und zitterte noch immer, weil ihr kalt war, oder aus Angst.

„Was sagte ich denn?“ Sie war kaum zu verstehen und wich seinem forschenden Blick demonstrativ aus.

„Ja … ja … ja …“, gab er ordnungsgemäß wieder. Verstört blinzelte Hermione. Das Wasser lief ihr noch immer übers Gesicht und sie sollte dringend reingehen, ehe sie sich hier draußen den Tod holte. Aber es war für ihn einfach zu köstlich sie so derart verlegen und durcheinander zu erleben. Ein seltener Anblick, der ihm Freunde bereitete. Sie gab ihm auch keine Antwort.

„Darf ich sehen, was sie in der Tasche haben?“ Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihre rechte Umhangtasche, in der ihre Hand etwas krampfhaft umschloss.

„Nein. Und sie dürfen mich auch nicht dazu nötigen. Ich kenne meine Rechte, Professor Snape. Das ist privat!“, fauchte sie ihn an, drehte sich weg und rannte los. Er ließ sie laufen, lächelte und wusste, dass sie ihn gleich, wenn sie in ihrem Haus sein würde, verfluchen würde.

Minuten später hielt er eine Box in der Hand. Für ihn war es ein Einfaches, sich der Dinge zu bemächtigen, die er gern haben wollte. Wenn es mal mit Personen so einfach wäre, dachte er dabei oft zerknirscht.

Verwundert betrachtete er die kleine Box und begab sich schnell in seine Wohnung, um sie genauer zu untersuchen.

Das Kästchen war hellblau, auf dem Deckel stand in deutlichen Buchstaben „Gefahr!“ und auf der Unterseite der Schachtel war ein Aufkleber, welcher die Box dem Zauberscherzartikelladen der Weasley-Zwillinge zuordnete. Als Severus das sah, wusste er auch, was er in der Hand hielt. Obwohl er niemals diesen kindischen Laden betreten hatte, wusste er, was es dort gab. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Tagtraumbox, welche dem Anwender einen etwa dreißig Minütigen recht realistisch wirkenden Tagtraum schenkte. Das also, hatte Miss Granger dort draußen getan. Allerdings fand Severus keinen Zusammenhang zwischen Sabber, einem „Ja … ja … ja …“ und der Deklaration „Gefahr!“ Außerdem wusste er auch, dass derartige personalisierte Gedächtniszauber nur einmalig waren und sich nach Gebrauch auflösten. Allerdings war er nicht irgendwer. Seine Neugier, sich Miss Grangers Tagtraum anzusehen, trieb ihn zu Höchstleistungen an. Nach drei Stunden hatte er es geschafft, den Tagtraum zu rekonstruieren und erneut ablaufen zu lassen.

Fünfundzwanzig Minuten später, saß er schockiert auf seinem Stuhl. Sabber lief aus seinem Mund, sein Penis war schmerzhaft hart, sein Atem hetzte und ihm war unerträglich heiß. Wie in Hermiones Traum, riss er sich eilig die Kleidung vom Leid und stellte sich unter eiskaltes Wasser. Denken konnte er noch nicht. Diagnostizieren und lösungsorientiert urteilen, schon mal gar nicht. Erst, als er sich mit ein paar schnellen Handbewegungen erleichtert hatte, kamen die klaren Gedanken zurück. Seine Zähne klapperten, sein Körper war matt und müde, als er zum Bett taumelte, um zu überlegen, was in so einem Fall zu tun war.

Hermione war entsetzt, als sie feststellte, dass ihre Box verschwunden war. Sie hatte sie die ganze Zeit umklammert, doch wie es schien, war es nur eine Illusion gewesen. Snape hatte ihr das Kästchen noch während sie von ihm wegrannte mit einem Zauber gestohlen. Der Mistkerl.

Völlig durchgefroren und gedanklich am Abgrund, duschte sie lange und weinte dabei. George hatte sie gewarnt, dass die Kästchen mit der Aufschrift „Gefahr!“ alles Möglich enthalten konnte. Der Inhalt würde sich meist den unterschwelligen Wünschen und Ängsten anpassen. Was sie erlebt hatte, hatte sie ganz und gar nicht erwartet. Es war ein lustvoller Rausch gewesen, bei dem sie wie ein Opfer war, die sich von zwei gestandenen Männern befriedigen ließ, die sie doch eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte. Ihre Mitte puckerte immer noch süß, als sie an diese perverse Konstellation dachte. Großer Gott! Wie sollte sie Snape jemals wieder begegnen können?! Hermione war sich sicher, dass er das Rätsel der Box knacken würde. Auch wenn die Weasleys ihr versichert hatten, dass niemand den Inhalt sehen konnte, außer der Benutzer selbst, war sie ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob Snape das nicht doch hinbekam.

So waren die kommenden Tage der pure Horror. Professor Snape allerdings, beachtetet sie kein bisschen mehr oder weniger wie zuvor. Er schien den Vorfall vergessen zu haben, doch Hermione traute dem Frieden nicht so ganz. Trotz ihres Argwohns und ihrer Wachsamkeit, wurde sie am Samstag eiskalt erwischt.

Hermione und ihre Freunde waren in Hogsmeade, um sich ein wenig abzulenken. Sie liefen recht ziellos durch die Gassen, blieben mal vor dem einen Geschäft stehen, oder gingen auch mal rein. Ihre Freunde waren gerade im Scherzartikelladen, doch Hermione mied aus gutem Grund diese Art Geschäft. Stattdessen schlenderte sie ein wenig umher. Plötzlich packte sie eine Hand und zerrte sie unsanft zwischen zwei Häuser. Es war Professor Snape.

„Ich darf sie kurz entführen“, sagte er und schon war sie in seinem Apparierstrudel. Zu sich kam sie vor dem Tor des Malfoy-Anwesens. Dort riss sie sich aus seinem Griff.

„Ich habe nicht ja gesagt!“, schrie sie. Er nahm ihr nur streng den Zauberstab aus der Hand, blickte sie kalt an und antwortete:

„Und ich habe keine Frage gestellt, Miss Granger!“

Nicht gerade freundlich trieb er sie nun vorwärts, die Auffahrt hoch und ignorierte ihr Gezeter und ihre Beschimpfungen, die immer aggressiver wurden, weil sie nicht verstand, was er vorhatte. Snape hat den Inhalt der Box entschlüsselt, das war ihr klar. Sie begriff aber nicht, weshalb er sie in die Höhle des Löwen führte. Hermione schnürte es regelrecht die Kehle zu. Sie fühlte sich ausgeliefert, gedemütigt und vor allem absolut unwissend. Was war Snapes verdammter Plan? Wollte er sie Malfoy zum Fraße vorwerfen? Ein leichtes Beben ging durch ihren Körper, als Snape den Türklopfer bediente. Dabei lag seine Hand so zwischen ihren Schultern, wie in ihrem Tagtraum. Zum Glück trug sie kein albernes Kleid und war nicht mit einer Schleife verpackt. So wirklich tröstete sie das auch nicht, als Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich die Tür aufriss und Snape ungehalten anstarrte. Er war nicht der strahlende Mann aus ihrer Fantasie, nicht der anziehende Mistkerl, von dem sie sich gern nehmen lassen würde. Verstimmt betrachtete Malfoy sie.

„Snape! Hast du den Verstand verloren? Warum bringst du das Drecksstück in mein Haus?“ Snapes Antwort war, dass er sie durch die Tür schubste. Malfoy protestierte, sie auch, doch Severus Snape hatte hier eindeutig das Sagen. Er dirigierte sie in einen Salon und schubste sie auf einen Stuhl.

„Kannst du mir jetzt verdammt noch mal erklären, was das soll, Snape?!“, herrschte Malfoy den Schwarzhaarigen nun wieder an.

„Tee! Wir wollen Tee. Und Kuchen, mit viel Sahne! Los, sag deinem Personal Bescheid!“, kommandierte er streng. Lucius fiel die Kinnlade nach unten und sein verstörter Blick in ihre Richtung, tröstete Hermione fast über ihren Zorn. Das war ja klar. Snape kannte ihren Traum und wollte sie jetzt genüsslich vorführen. Gleich danach dachte sie erschüttert darüber nach, ob er ihren Tagtraum nun real werden lassen würde. Ihr wurde schlecht vor Angst.

„Ich … sie dürfen mich nicht hier her bringen und festhalten. Ich bestehe darauf, dass ich …“

„Seien sie still, Miss Granger!“, knurrte Snape sie finster an.

„Ich finden, das Weib hat recht! Entferne sie sofort aus meinem Haus, oder ich vergesse mich!“ Snape starrte Lucius durchdringend an, bis der seufzte und eine Glocke betätigte. Ein Diener erschien und er verlangte in der Tat, was Snape gefordert hatte. Irritiert beobachtete Hermione das und begriff nichts. Leider hatte Snape immer noch ihren Zauberstab und so würde sie hier höchstens entkommen, wenn sie zu Fuß das Haus verließ. Und sie war sich sicher, dass sie vorher aufgehalten werden würde. Sie war den beiden Männern ausgeliefert, wie in ihrem Tagtraum. Vielleicht träumte sie noch?

Lucius hatte sich resigniert in einen Sessel fallen lassen und schwieg. Snape stand am Kamin, schaute sie intensiv an und sagte kein Wort. Hermione fühlte sich unsicher, unwohl und schwach. Gelichzeitig jedoch prickelte in ihr eine düstere Erregung, derer sie sich abgrundtief schämte. Der Diener kam, brachte ein Tablett mit Tee und irgendeinem Gebäck, auf dem sich die Sahne türmte. Hermione wurde ganz schummrig.

„Ich habe euch nicht zum Tee eingeladen“, motzte Lucius leise.

„Ich habe nicht um eine Einladung gebeten, Miss Granger schon, oder nicht?“, sprach Snape sie direkt an. Sie wurde tief rot und nahm von Malfoy die Tasse mit dem Tee entgegen.

„Habe ich nicht“, brummte sie. Es klang eher hilflos, denn selbstbewusst.

„Hat sie, sie kann es nur nicht zugeben.“

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Kannst du es mir nicht einfach erklären“, jammerte Lucius nun und Hermione gab ihm still recht. Wer verstand schon Snapes undurchschaubare Intension?

„Das erklärt sich von selbst, Malfoy. Sieh sie dir an!“ Dabei drückte er Hermione nun einen Teller mit Kuchen in die Hand und befahl uncharmant: „Iss!“

„Aber ich habe keinen Appetit“, widersprach sie tapfer. Severus‘ Augen verengten sich drohend und sie nahm gehorsam eine Gabel. Bei der erst besten Gelegenheit würde sie sich an ihm für diese Demütigung rächen, versprach sie sich selbst in diesem Augenblick. Snape stand neben ihr und fixierte sie, während sie ein winziges Stück Kuchen aß. Unwirsch nahm er ihr die Gabe aus der Hand, stach ein großes Stück vom Kuchen ab und stopfte es ihr in den Mund, dass die Sahne links und rechts aus ihrem Mund quoll. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war dabei hämisch und seine Augen funkelten unerbittlich.

„Severus, das ist ekelhaft. Muss ich mir das ansehen? Es reicht schon, wenn dieses Schlammblut mein Mobiliar beschmutzt, doch deine perversen Fantasien kannst du ja nun wirklich in deinen Privaträumen ausleben. Warum ziehst du mich da mit rein?“

„Sieh einfach hin, es ist … lustig.“ Hermione fand das nicht, als sie den Kuchen schluckte. Es war nicht unlecker und doch fühlte sie sich mehr als unwillig sich hier zum Narren machen zu lassen. Severus Snape war ein boshafter Mensch und Malfoy einfach nur ein arroganter Mistkerl. Wie konnte sie jemals heiße Fantasien über diese beiden Männer haben?

Trotzig und doch fügsam, weil sie wusste, dass sie keine Wahl hatte, öffnete sie für jeden Bissen, den Snape ihr vorhielt, den Mund. Ihr war schon übel und Tränen der Wut stiegen ihr in die Augen. Die Sahne des Kuchens war schon überall auf ihrem Schal und ihrem Umhang. Plötzlich sagte Snape, während Malfoy sie eher gelangweilt und angewidert beobachtete:

„Sie könnten sich ausziehen, Miss Granger, dann würden sie ihre Kleidung nicht so beschmutzen, hm?“ Es klang hinterhältig freundlich. Malfoy grunzte und hievte sich schwerfällig aus seinem Sessel.

„Snape, das reicht. Ich verbiete dir hiermit, weiterhin in meinem Haus Schindlunder mit einer dahergelaufenen Hexe zu treiben. Sucht euch einen anderen Platz!“ Hermione nutzte den Moment, nahm den Kuchen in die Hand und schleuderte ihn recht zielsicher auf Snape. Er klatschte ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Malfoy begann zu lachen und auch Hermione musste kichern. Es war befreiend. Leider machte Snape nur eine lasche Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und war wieder sauber. Aufgebracht kam er nun auf sie zu, packte ihren Arm und trieb sie vorwärts. Sie durchquerten die Eingangshalle mit schnellen Schritten und hörten Malfoy noch rufen:

„Erklärt mir bitte jemand, was das hier gerade war? Hallo! Ich will eine Antwort! Snape, du undankbarer Bastard, komm zurück und …“

Den Rest hörte sie nicht mehr, denn Hermione wurde schon mit hartem Griff, als wäre sie eine Strafgefangene, über die malfoysche Auffahrt bis zum Tor eskortiert. Dort blieb Snape abrupt stehen, entließ sie aber nicht aus seinem festen Griff. Seine dunklen Augen drangen in ihre ein und sein Gesicht kam ganz nah an ihres.

„In ihrem Tagtraum, Miss Granger, gab es zwei fatale Logikfehler. Der erste ist, dass ich niemals mit einem kleingeistigen Schwachkopf wie Lucius Malfoy befreundet wäre oder ihm gar ein Geschenk machen würde. Ich weiß nicht mal, wann dieser Idiot Geburtstag hat. Der zweite Fehler ist …“ Seine Stimme war rau geworden. Hermione war soweit zurückgewichen, wie es ging, aber sein Gesicht war ihr nachgekommen.

„Der zweite Fehler ist, dass ich sie, wenn ich sie wollen würde, niemals, unter keinen Umständen mit irgendeiner anderen Person und schon gar nicht mit Malfoy teilen würde. Sie würden mir gehören, mir ganz allein, Miss Granger!“ Ehe sie antworten konnte, befand sie sich in seinem Apparierstrudel. Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt und Sekunden später stand sie mit Snape in Hogsmeade zwischen den Häusern, von wo er sie entführt hatte. Seine Hand war jedoch immer noch um ihren Oberarm.

„Ich hoffe, sie sind kuriert, Miss Granger. Ich hoffe das wirklich. Nicht mal in der abartigsten Fantasie sollten sie sich auf Männer wie Malfoy oder mich einlassen, in der Realität schon mal gar nicht! Niemals! Diese Art Männer sind nicht gut für sie.“ Langsam ließ er sie los. Hermione rieb sich den Arm. Ein paar lange Momente schauten sie sich nur wortlos an. Hermione begriff seine Absicht endlich und das machte ihn leider nur noch begehrenswerter.

„Entschuldigung, wenn ich es ihnen auf die harte Tour beibringen musste“, murmelte er. Seine Entschuldigung war aufrichtig, hörte sie gut. Er wollte sich abwenden, doch sie sagte schnell:

„Und es gibt keine Chance, dass sie und ich …“ Mit zwei langen Schritten war er wieder bei ihr. Er atmete schnell, wirkte erregt und sonderbar fragil, als er ihr seine Hand an die Wange legte und sanft mit seinem Daumen darüber strich.

„Solange wir beide am Leben sind, gibt es immer eine Chance, Miss Granger. Aber nicht heute oder morgen. Und Lucius Malfoy ist ganz sicher kein Teil davon!“

Hermione wollte ihn küssen, doch er trat schon einen Schritt zurück und verschwand. Enttäuscht seufzte sie, aber das Lächeln ließ sich nicht mehr von ihren Lippen vertreiben.

Ein paar Tage später stand Severus Snape erneut vor Malfoys Tür. Ein Diener brachte ihn in den Salon, in dem Lucius auf einem Sessel dicht am Kamin saß und Whiskey schlürfte.

„Severus, bekomme ich endlich meine Erklärung?“, fragte Malfoy, nicht allzu überrascht ihn hier zu sehen. Severus schob sich einen Sessel neben Lucius und warf ihm die kleine Box in den Schoss.

„Was ist das?“

„Ein Geschenk. Happy Birthday, Schwachkopf!“ Lucius‘ Augen weiteten sich.

„Du schenkst mir nie etwas.“

„Ich weiß. Ich finde nie das passende Geschenk für einen Spinner wie dich. Aber in diesem Jahr habe ich eins. Bevor du es jedoch öffnest …“

„Bekomme ich endlich eine Erklärung für deinen Überfall neulich? Ich meine, es war ja ganz lustig, wie du das Mädchen vor meinen Augen gedemütigt hast. War ein bisschen wie früher, na du weißt schon …“, wich Lucius aus, als Severus warnend knurrte.

„Sie war ein Teil des Geschenks. Du wirst verstehen, was ich meine, wenn du die Box öffnest. Ich hoffe, du hast bei meinem letzten Besuch gut aufgepasst, Malfoy?!“ Der blonde Mann schnaubte verächtlich und drehte die hellblaue Schachtel in den Händen.

„Mich springt doch nicht etwa ein Clown an, wenn ich sie öffne, hm? Hier steht: Gefahr!“, fragte Lucius argwöhnisch, als er den Aufkleber auf dem Boden entdeckte und das Gesicht verzog.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Du wirst deinen Spaß haben!“

„Gut, ich vertraue dir, Severus.“

„Das weiß ich doch!“ Lucius öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel und Severus hatte fünfundzwanzig Minuten lang großen Spaß daran seinen besten Freund Lucius Malfoy zu beobachten. Irgendwann sah er, wie Lucius lustvoll zusammenzuckte, obwohl sein Blick immer noch ins Leere ging. Wenig später blinzelte er und kam wieder zu sich.

„Grundgütiger, Snape! So ein versautes, devotes, kleines Luder …“, keuchte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Du hast in deine Hose ejakuliert“, sagte Severus trocken. Lucius schaute erschrocken in seinen Schritt, tastete sich ab und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Stimmt. Verdammt. War aber auch zu … heiß! Heilige Scheiße! Nur deine Person hat dabei ein wenig gestört. Nichts für ungut, Severus …“

Severus grinst salbig. „Schon klar, ging mir genauso. Ohne dich, wäre es besser.“

„Gibt es … eine Chance diese Fantasie in die Realität …“ Severus machte eine harsche Handbewegung, die den Blonden auf der Stelle verstummen ließ.

„Nur über deine zerfledderte Leiche, Malfoy!“, zischte er scharf.

„Schon gut. Man darf ja wohl mal fragen“, maulte Lucius.

„Frag mich lieber, wem ich diesen Tagtraum abgenommen habe!“ Lucius Augenbrauen schossen nach oben und es dauerte, bis er begriff.

„Nein, sag jetzt bitte nicht, du hast diese Perversität meinem Sohn abgenommen?!“ Severus gab ein kaltes Lachen von sich und goss sich Whiskey nach.

„Nein, Glück gehabt, Lucius. Wahrscheinlich ist Draco anständiger als alle anderen Holzköpfe in seinem Alter.“

„Potter?“ Severus verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Du hast eine widerwärtige Fantasie, mein alter Freund. Ihr. Ich habe es ihr abgenommen!“

Lucius Malfoy schnappte nach Luft und fand lange keine Worte. Severus amüsierte sich still. Irgendwann murmelte Lucius Malfoy verlegen und ungewohnt dankbar:

„Na, wie auch immer. Einem geschenkten Tagtraum schaut man besser nicht unter den Pony, oder so ähnlich.“

„Oder so ähnlich!“, kommentierte Severus nonchalant. Noch lange saß er schweigend neben seinem Freund Lucius. Sie genossen das prasselnde Feuer, den Whisky und ihre Zweisamkeit. Dabei hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Severus versuchte zu berechnen wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war diesen Krieg zu überleben, um anschließend auf Hermione Granger zuzukommen und sie zu fragen, wie ernst ihre Wünsche und Sehnsüchte waren. Lucius hingegen, durchlebte den Tagtraum wieder und wieder.

So war es nicht allzu verwunderlich, dass Hermione Granger zwei Wochen später eine Einladung bekam. Es war eine verschnörkelte Einladung zum Tee. Unterzeichnet war sie mit Lucius.

Ob Hermione die Einladung annahm, oder sie in Flammen aufgehen ließ, ist eine andere Geschichte.


End file.
